Reunited
by xxDaniAnimexx
Summary: It's been 3 years since Aoi moved away, which broke Tenma's heart.One day at the beach brings them back together, but she changed. She's changed into beautiful girl that would catch the eye of every guy. But she has a dark past. Can Tenma show her he loves her more then anything? Can he make her let go of her past once and for all. Review! TenmaXAoi and FRIENDLY KyouAoi(No romance)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another TenmaXAoi fanfic. This fanfic is **_**NOT**_** a sequel to "Love In The Air", in this story Tenma never confessed to Aoi. I hope you enjoy the story. **

**I love you all my dear readers!  
XXX Daniëlla**

**P.S.: In this story Tenma is around the age of 15/16, so you figure out the age of the rest of the team.'**

**Daniëlla: Are you excited?  
Shindou:*Looking in the mirror* Why do we look so different?  
Daniëlla: In this story you are older. You're around 17 I think.  
Shindou: oh. What took you so long to write.  
Daniëlla: I just started to date this really sweet guy. He was actually one of my best friends. But then he told me he liked me.  
Shindou: Congrats.  
**

**Tenma's POV**

It has been overthree years since Aoi moved away.

Aoi was my best friend and secret crush. She always made me feel happy and she gave me courage, but when she moved away to America my world collapsed. My heart broke. I didn't talk, eat, sleep or even smiled much for about four months.

I had gotten my life back in order and was happy, or at least that's what everyone else thought. Deep in my heart there was still a scar. There was no denying it, I had never fully gotten over her.

It was a calm day for the Raimon soccer club. It was summer so there were no classes and practice had ended an hour ago.

I was walking home with Shinsuke (Who was staying over at my house), Fey (Who just wanted tag along) and Tsurugi (Who was going to his own house, but had to pass my house on the way there anyway).

I was a little distracted, and Fey seemed to notice this. "Tenma?" he asked to get my attention. I looked his way and he asked "Are you alright?".

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine at all. Tsurugi looked at me from behind and probably already knew what was on my mind. He, and the entire team actually, had seen that there was only one thing that could make me act like this, and that was Aoi.

We were now at my house and we were grabbing our stuff. Kirino had the idea of all going to the beach. Everyone agreed and had gone home to get their things.

_**At the beach **_

Everyone was at the beach, some of them were playing soccer, some were swimming and some, including me, were just sitting on their towels.

I was listening to some music when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I took off my headphone and looked at Nishiki. He grinned and said "That girl is looking at you.".

Sure enough, when I looked into the direction he pointed at, I saw a girl with long, dark blue hair and light blue eyes who was looking my way.

When we made eye contact we stared at each other for a few seconds but then she looked away and I could swear I saw her blush.

I blushed too and Nishiki saw this and said "Ooeeh! You like her, don't you?". This drew everyone's attention, making me even more embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Shindou asked to Nishiki, who's grin grew wider and said "Tenma has a little crush on that girl over there.".

Everyone looked in the direction that Nishiki pointed out, and Kurama asked "Which one?".

I then noticed the other girls. There were three girls:  
one with long, curly, dark blonde hair, a lightly tanned skin and a dark blue bikini

one with a dark skin tone, black, straight, waist-length hair and a white bikini, and one with mahogany colored hair pulled into a ponytail, and a green bikini.

"The one with the long , dark blue hair. I think she likes him too." Nishiki said.

They all looked at the girl he was talking about and Kirino said "In that case you should ask her out." Like it was the most normal thing in the world.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when he said that. "What?!" I cried out, "Are you insane?!".

I was so caught up in the argument that I didn't notice the mahogany haired girl had walked over to us until she cleared her throat, asking the attention.

We all looked at her and she asked "Could it be that you are talking about us?".

We all were surprised that she knew, so none of us answered her question.

Suddenly Nishiki spoke up and I had to suppress the urge to smack him on the head for what he said "He just thinks that your friend with the dark blue hair is cute. Is that wrong?".

The girl smiled and said "No.". She turned around and walked away, but then she stopped her track and said "I'm Cathy by the way.".

We looked as she walked towards her friends, when she had reached them she sat down next to the girl who we had been talking about and whispered something in her ear.

Her eyes widened and looked at me. She blushed and flashed a smile at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. 'God, she is beautiful. She has the most gorgeous blue eyes and her hair looks like it's even softer than the clouds. I wonder if she really likes me. Probably not.' I thought to myself.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the others were talking until Kariya dropped a soccer ball on my head.

I glared at him and said angrily "Hey! Why'd you do that?". I then noticed the entire team was looking at me.

"We were saying that it would be nice to barbecue here on the beach".

And so we did, we ate, we talked, we laughed and we had tons of fun.

**That's all for now, shorter than I hoped though. I'll be writing more soon.  
I'm not sure which one I should do. So the readers can decide whether I should continue "The way things go" or this one ("Reunited"). Please say what you think! **


	2. Story of her life

Back with another chapter of Reunited. I dedicate this chapter to Twilight-A-14, she's my reader of the month. Daniëlla: This is a pretty sad and serious chapter that tells the story of a girl. Read to understand. And let me introduce Twilight-A-14 ladies and gentlemen!  
Twilight-A-14: Hello People!  
Daniëlla: Let's get to the story but first, Twilight. Twilight-A-14: Daniëlla does not own anything but the storyline and her OC's Daniëlla: Yeah yeah, rub it in.

**Cathy POV **

Jazmin has been staring at that guy for five minutes now. I must admit that he's cute, but she staring at him like she's trying to figure something out

So typically Jazz, falling for the only guy at the beach that doesn't notice her.

I saw him take of his headphones and look at her. Their eyes meet and for a few seconds they're in their own little world, but then Jazz looked away and blushed.

The boy probably noticed this and started to blush as well.

I looked back at Jazz, but what I saw surprised me, she had the same expression on her face as when she was avoiding either one of her ex-boyfriends or not-so-secret admires.

Did she know this guy? Was she trying to avoid him? Knowing her she wouldn't tell me herself so I had to find out myself.

I got up from the ground and walked towards the group of people which he was in. they seemed to be in some argument so they didn't notice I was right there.

I cleared my throat and they looked at me. Now that I had their attention I asked "Could it be that you are talking about us?".

They looked surprised at first but then a big, muscular guy spoke up. "He just thinks that your friend with the dark blue hair is cute. Is that wrong?".

I smiled and said "No.". I started to walk away again but stopped and said "I'm Cathy by the way", I had the feeling they should know that 'cause I had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time way meet.

I walked back to the towels and all my friends. Oh right, I haven't really introduced myself.

I'm Cathy Jones, I was born and raised in America just like my friends, except for Jazmin. My other friends are: Lizza, Sarina and Jazmin

Lizza was the one with the dark skin and Sarina was the one with the blond hair and the tanned skin.

Lizza was a quiet girl, but she was not the least bit shy. She would speak up if it was for defending her friends or if you asked her something important. If it came to bullies or perverts she was the best type of girl to have around if you would go out at night, 'cause could throw one hell of a punch.

Sarina was the champion at all the female sports, and even a few male sports, at our old school. She would often be found outside on a sport field, which was why she was so tanned. But apart from being obsessed by sports she was a great friend.

And last but not least, Jazmin. She was the last member of our group but still she was some type of leader. She came to America about three years ago after her parent decided to move for some reason. She lives with her adoptive family after her father cheated on his wife (Jazz's mother) with his secretary, their maid and their female neighbor, who were all married.

Then he went and left them, leaving Jazz and her mother all alone. Soon after that Jazz's mother started drinking and doing all sorts of stuff that are not meant to be said under the eyes of god. Of course Jazz was worried about her but she gave up on helping her because she was simply not making any progress. She eventually got used to seeing her mother dinking her liver out and see her coming home with a different guy every night.

Slowly this became a part of her life that was getting used to, until things got really bad and her mother started to beat her and tell her that it was her fault that her father left them. She would come to school with bruises every day but no one cared since she was the biggest outcast in the school. Everyone had their own clique, but she didn't belong anywhere.

One day she got home and saw her mother pouring gasoline all over the house. She started to catch on when her mother took out a match.

Jazz survived since she was right at the front door and was able to get away in time, her mother however died. Jazz became even more of a loner and when a really nice family adopted her they decided to home school her until she got her life back on track.

Of course the truth about her life spread like a wildfire and everyone, except for some arrogant bastards felt really guilty for the way they treated her and would sent her cards to lighten her spirit. The three of us however, took it a step farther and visited her. It was the first time we'd actually talk to her.

We were surprised at what we saw; a broken girl with eyes that could make a criminal cry out of sympathy. We expected her to be mad at us and act cold, but instead she welcomed us with a smile that showed that even though she felt great misery she still wanted to be a good hostess. She was very kind to us and gave us all a warm feeling of comfort. We then realized that this girl had so much love to give and so little people to accept and return it. Even after everything she went through she could make every situation look better. After everyone avoided her she could make others feel accepted.

She went back to school and was welcomed with open arms. Everyone was nice to her but she was still not happy. She didn't want this pity, she just wanted to continue life. She made that very clear and everyone treated her like a normal person. They saw what an amazing girl she was and she was suddenly one of the most popular girls in school. She also changed her name to Jazmin, since so many people got confused by her real name.

Aoi.

**That's it everyone. Hope you liked it and please review!**

**Twilight-A-14: Oh so that Jazmin girl that was looking at Tenma in the first chapter is really Aoi.  
Daniëlla: Yep. But now I'm tired so good bye and thanks Twilight-A-14 for coming here.  
Twilight-A-14: You're welcome. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so SOOOO sorry it took so long. I've been stressed out of my mind with school and my home situation, and to top that of my boyfriend and I broke p. My special apologies go to Twilight-A-14. I'm sorry for taking so long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE Go or its characters, I do however own Cathy, Lizza and Sarina.**

**Tenma POV  
**Just as we were eating we saw the four girls from before on the parking lot, and they looked upset.

I saw Cathy having an argument with the blond girl. The girl with the dark skin was leaning against a 1963 Chevy StepSide C-10 pickup **(A/N:The same that Bella had in Twilight (The movie, not the books). BIG FAN! Anyhow, just thought it was the perfect car)**.

The truck was probably very old, though it looked great seeing as it was most likely repaired and painted dark blue (Almost black). It now shined in the sunlight.

I then saw the girl the last girl, with the dark blue hair, leaning over the front of her car with the hood up and I assumed the car had broken down.

Before I knew it I had stood up and walked towards the girls. When I had reached them and I was within earshot I heard Cathy and the blond girls argument.

"Really Cathy, all you ever do is screw up!" "Shut up Sarina! That's not true." "Oh no? Who burned down the chemistry lab? Who forgot to take the keys to her house with her, causing her to be locked out? And who filled the gas tank with the wrong fuel?".

I walked up to them and asked "Are you having trouble with your car?".

The girls had finally realized my presents Cathy smiled and said "Yeah we can't get it fixed. Maybe you can help us.".

I nodded and walked over to the car where the blue haired girl was still busy. I blushed slightly and tried to keep my cool.

"Hey Jazz!" Cathy said loudly "The mechanic arrived. Eh… what's your name?".

"Tenma." I answered.

I took a look at the engine to see what was wrong with it, but I just couldn't figure it out.

I took a glance at Jazz, who was standing next to me and also looked at the engine, and I was struck by her beauty.

Her dark blue hair fell so perfectly, her light skin was flawless and het eye were bluer than the clearest sky. There was no words to describe her, but angelic, stunning and enchanting came pretty close.

I couldn't keep my eyes of her. Then she all of a sudden looked at me and once again our eyes met, but this time it was different. She gave me a cold glare, cold yet there was a spark of sadness, grieve, pain. I just focused on the engine, but still I had no idea what was wrong with it. And since my father worked with cars for a living I knew quite a lot about them. I frowned and looked back at Cathy. "I think you need to get it fixed by a professional.". She sight and said "Ok, well, thanks anyway. I don't know how we are going to get home though.". "You can stay with us until we go home. Then you get a ride home.". We all jumped by the sudden appearance of Shinsuke. When all of us recovered from the shock we took the words in and Cathy smiled and agreed. We walked back to the others and introduced our new guests. "Cool! A few more girls, sweet." Midori said, glad she, her best friend and Akane and Kinako weren't the only girls anymore. The girls sat down and Sarina was the first to speak up "Cool, we've only been here for one day and we already have some new friends. This is going better than I thought.". "So you're new around here then?" Shindou asked to Lizza, who sitting on next to him. She just nodded and said nothing back. "I forgot to tell you, but Lizza doesn't really speak much." Cathy told us. "We got our parents to agree to let us spend our break in Japan. It took a lot of begging and being annoying, as my father calls it, but it was so worth it." Sarina explained. Everyone smiled and Kirino asked "Where are you from then?". "Phoenix, Arizona. I'm just happy I got to go somewhere else this summer. It's not that I don't love it there, but it's so hot in the summer that you get the urge to jump on the next boat to the South pool." Cathy explained "But you get used to it after awhile.". My eyes widened when I heard where they came from. Phoenix was the place that Aoi moved to. Would they know her? I wasn't sure if I should ask, but what the heck. "Would you happen to know a Japanese girl called Aoi?" I asked hopeful. Everyone looked shocked, including the girls. The three looked at each other but when Cathy opened her mouth to speak Jazz cut her off. "No. We don't." she said, looking at the campfire. My heart sank. Why was I so hopeful. Why couldn't I just get over her? "Jazmin was it right?" Tsurugi suddenly asked. Everyone looked at him and wondered what was on his mind. Jazz slowly nodded and Tsurugi continued "Can I talk to you for minute, in private?". Jazz nodded again and stood up to follow him. I looked at them as they walked away and wondered what he wanted to talk to her about.

**Jazz's POV  
**_'I wonder what Tsurugi wants. Has he found out about my secret?' _I asked myself.

When we were far out of earshot Tsurugi faced me and asked "When are you going to tell them who you really are?".

My eyes widened and for a moment I was speechless. "You're not being completely honest, are you _Aoi_?" he asked, emphasizing the last word. He knew.

When I found my voice back I said "W-what?! I don't know what you're talking about!". He kept looking me in the eye until I gave in. "I'm not fooling you, am I?" I said. He kept looking at me and I started to explain my secret.

"When I moved it broke my heart. Back then I already had a crush on Tenma, but when I left I realized that I was in love with him, and I still am. That is why he can't know, I'm only here for my summer break and I don't want to step on that plane with a rebroken heart. I tried to cut all ties with my past, I even changed my name, and if Tenma would know who I am then it would hurt even more to go back home. Please don't tell anyone my secret, I'm begging you.".

He nodded and asked "Do those girls know?".

I bit my lip and said "To a certain extend.". That earned me a raised eyebrow. I signed and said "They know who I really am and they know I'm from here, but they don't know anything about my life here.".

"Are you gonna tell them?" he asked. I slowly shook my head. Then came the following question "Can they know that I know your secret?"

I thought about it for a minute but then decide against it. It would raise suspicions with the girls.

"No, that doesn't seem like a good idea." I told him. He nodded.

"Let's go back before they start to wonder what happened" I said and he agreed. I started to walk back when Tsurugi called me. "It's good to see you again. Aoi." he said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and we walked back to the group.

**I'm not really that happy with the outcome but I'm just dried-up. Hope you liked it and PLEASE review.**

**P.S: It might take a while for my next update, I have a lot to do. But I will try to work on it as much as I can. **


	4. Cathy gets suspicious

**I am back with a new chapter, but it's shorter than I would have liked. Oh well. I finally have it done, I've been so busy with the holidays, homework and all that crap. And to top that of, I had to find a place to volunteer. It's an assignment for school which I am obligated to do. SO STRESSED! TT^TT **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cathy POV  
**I was sitting next to Kirino and we really hit it off. We talked about school, our hobbies and practically our entire live.

I was laughing at something he told me and when I stopped I asked "Ok, what is the is the worst trouble you've ever gotten into and what did you do to get into that trouble?".

He seemed to think for a moment but then chuckled and said "My cousin is a genius, and she and I always argue. So one day she was using some of my stuff to build her next invention, I got mad at her, we fought and then the invention exploded and the whole house was a mess. Got me grounded for 3 months.".

I chuckled and shook my head. Kirino grinned as well and asked "What?".

I eyed him playfully and said "You think that's impressive? Let me tell you real trouble. It was during one of those extremely hot days, it was inhuman. Everyone was hot and thirsty, but the school board wanted to save money, so everyone had to take their own water with them.

Of course we heard of that first, since we are very popular, and decided we had to do something about that. So we gathered some of our most trusted allies and came up with a plan that would land us in 4 months of detention, 2 months of grounding and being forced to clean the entire school for 1 month. It was even worse since they split it up, 7 months of punishment. It was so worth it though."

"No really?" he asked, disbelievingly.

I nodded and said " Yeah. First we-", but I was cut off by the appearance of our blue haired leader and the navy blue haired boy.

"Hey Cathy! What are you and Kirino talking about?" she asked.

Kirino and I gave her a strange look and I asked "How did you know his name? I don't remember them mentioning their names when you were here.".

I saw her eyes widen and she quickly said "W-well… uhm… Tsurugi told me.".

I eyed her suspiciously, but decided not to push her. "But hey, you're changing the subject here! I asked what you two were talking about?" she asked.

I smiled and said "I was telling him about that time we got those 7 months of hell. Do you remember?".

Jazz glared at me and said "Tell him and die.". I laughed at the memory, it had been so embarrassing for Jazz that we never spoke of it again. Even after two years she still gets pissed off.

Kirino, who had been silently watching the event between the two girls, then asked "Why can't she tell me?", which deserved him a glare. "Just 'cause!" she said angrily.

I sighed and said "You have such an awful temper.". She was a real sweetheart, but if you got on her nerves she could explode.

Then she and Kirino laughed. I looked at Jazz as she was laughing and I noticed that there was something different about this laugh, it was pure happiness, it didn't contain any pain or sadness or grief like usual.

She wasn't a girl to always cry at her parents, she got over it pretty well, but that spark of pain that had moved into her eyes never left.

So why now? Why did she seem so much happier here? I knew this was where she lived before she moved to Phoenix, but whenever we would ask her about it she would just shut herself off and act coldly.

I didn't understand how a place that she always refused to talk about could make her so happy. And another thing, why did that guy Tsurugi want to talk to her? He didn't even know her. And what did they talk about?

"CATHY!" Jazz yelled. I jumped up rather clumsy out of shock. I fell back, which wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for what I landed on, or better said _who_.

I was blushing madly and looked down at my hands, not wanting to look at the face of the pink haired boy on who's lap I was sitting.

I sneaked a glance at him and saw he was blushing as well and he was looking at my face with wide eyes. Just when our eyes met I felt a great warmth throughout my entire body.

We looked at each other for a short amount of time, although I completely lost track of time, before we both realized how this position must look. I quickly stood up and mumbled an apology before sitting down next to him again.

"Th-that's OK. Don't worry." He stuttered before standing up and excusing himself, saying he was going to talk to Shindou for a bit.

As he walked over to his best friend, who was talking to Tenma for a bit with his girlfriend Akane by his side, I glared at Jazz.

She just looked at me with a smug smile, I really wanted to hit her just then. "Wipe that smile of your face McCallet*." I sneered.

Her smile grew and she said " Oh come on _Jones_, that was totally adorable! You two make a really cute couple.".

I glared at her even more, I opened my mouth to say something but she was quicker "And don't you dare try to deny it, I saw how you were looking at him. I got to say that you've got a good taste, he's really a gentleman. I actually think he likes you too.".

I wanted to say something back, but I stopped when I realized what she just said. "How would you know?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

I wasn't going to let her get away this time, she was going to tell me the truth, if she wanted it or not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Did you like that? I really hope so. Please Review  
*= McCallet is the surname Aoi/Jazmin got when she was adopted**

**Well anyway please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up people? Here's another chapter of Reunited. I hope you like it and please review!**

**P.s.: I changed my name from NakamuryMiyanna to Black-Winged-Athena.**

**Jazz's POV **

My eyes went wide and my mouth went dry when I realized my slip-up. I was speechless, but in my mind there was chaos as I tried to come up with something to say.

"I… uh… well I" I stuttered. "You what? What are you hiding from us Jazz. First you stare at some random guy, then when they invite us to eat with them you hardly even speak. And what's going on between that you and Tsurugi dude?

You never wanted to talk about this place so why do you seem so damn here. I can't believe that a place that reminds two people as terrible!" she yelled, not thinking about what she was saying.

I just stared at her, shocked by what she said at the end. Her eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth, she knew she had crossed the line.

"Jazz I'm so sorry! I-" but that was as far as she got until I stood up and walked away.

I sighted as I walked away from a guilty Cathy, a confused soccer team and ,probably, a very angry Sarina.

I kept walking until I reached my car, but with my luck I mange to trip over the only rock within a 5 meter radius. I dropped my bag, causing the content to fall out. I grabbed all the items on the ground and put them in my back, then I noticed a very familiar little box, cigarettes.

I picked it up and looked at it while wondering why it was in my back, seeing as I had quit smoking some time ago. I remembered how I always had some with me, so I must have packed them in without thinking about it.

I kept looking at it. I really needed a smoke to help calm my nerves.

**Tsurugi's POV **

As I watched Aoi leave I wondered what Cathy meant by _'Two people as terrible as that'_, who was she talking about.

I walked over to our brown haired captain and asked "Hey Tenma, can I ask you something?". He nodded and I continued "Did Aoi ever have any trouble with others, like fights or that she just didn't like them?".

He blinked in confusion. "She never really had any enemies, but she did have a pretty bad home life. Her mother would often stay out for days and then show up like nothing happened and her father would often yell at Aoi for no reason, he even physically abused her a few times." he said, looking down in sorrow.

I was shocked. She always seemed so cheerful, but inside she must have had a lot of anger, sadness, maybe even fear.

I nodded and turned around, but just as I wanted to walk away Tenma asked "Why did you want to know?".

I didn't turn around but still answered "Private reasons.".

I started follow Aoi's footprints is the sand and eventually ended up at her car. I looked around and I saw Aoi stand next to her car, and to my surprise she was staring at a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"I didn't know you smoked." I said, startling the blue haired girl.

She looked at me and gave me a sad smile, but then walked over to a trashcan and threw it away.

I watched her movements very carefully. "I used to, but I quit." she said.

She sat down on the front of her car and looked at the clear blue sky. I sat down next to her and for a moment we were silent, but then she broke the silence and said "I can sense that you know something or you want to know something.".

I looked at her and she smiled at me. She looked back at the sky and said "You know, you are the only one that I trust with my secret. I have the feeling that you're one of those friends that you should cherish, 'cause even though you might seem dark and grumpy," we both chuckled "you are the kind of friend that everyone needs. You can ask me anything.".

I thought for a minute but then asked "When Cathy said "_Two people that betrayed you like that"_, did she mean your parents?".

I took a glance at her and saw one of those sad expressions that would make others feel awkward.

She sighed and said "Yeah, she did. My family was pretty screwed, it was the reason we moved. They thought if we moved away that we could start a new life, but old habits die hard. I'll tell you everything want to know, everything, if you do one thing for me.".

I looked at her and asked "What do you want me to do.". I smiled slyly and said "Help me get Kirino and Cathy together.

I frowned, I wasn't really a match-maker, but I wanted to know what she was talking about.

I nodded and she began. When she was finished I didn't know what to say. She looked at me and said nothing, giving me the time to let the information.

After five full minutes I still couldn't think of anything of else than "Wow".

She burst into laughter and I looked at her in pure shock and confusion, she seemed to notice this and said "I-I'm sorry, but that is just how everyone reacts when I tell them!" and she continued to laugh.

I chuckled. We were quiet for a moment, neither of us saying a word. I wasn't one of those awkward kind silent's, but more a comfortable silence.

"Have you ever thought about this place after you moved?" I asked.

She slowly nodded and said "As much as I didn't want to, I thought of this place on a daily basis.".

I nodded and asked the next question "Why didn't you tell your friends the truth?".

"When… when the wounds were still fresh I tried to forget everything about my life before I got adopted, everything. I wanted to forget everything, but I couldn't. I loved him too much.".

I smiled slightly, knowing full well that she meant Tenma. I cared for him, more than before. After that depression I had started to care for him like he was my little brother, which he practically was. He always came to me when he had a problem.

When he went into that depression we all thought it would go over soon, but it didn't.

He ate so little it was unhealthy, very unhealthy. And with all the soccer he played it only became worse. He ended up in the hospital, but Aki-nee had told us that he was visiting his parents, so we didn't know. At least not until one day, when I went to visit my brother at the hospital.

_**Flashback**_

I was walking through the halls of the hospital when I finally reached my brothers room.

I stepped inside and I was greeted with a smile. "Oh hello Kyousuke, what a nice surprise." My brother said.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. "Hello Onii-chan, how are you feeling today?" I asked.

He smiled and said "I'm fine. What about you? How are your friends? You must all be worried about Tenma.".

I gave him a questioning look and asked "What do you mean?".

He looked surprised. "Well his health has been going down from the moment he arrived at this hospital, he's close to a coma. Don't tell me you didn't know. The doctors say that if he keeps refusing to eat he might die.".

He didn't get much time to finish because I stormed out of the room. I ran over to the desk and asked the nurse, Fuyuka-chan, and asked "Is Tenma at this hospital?".

She had the same look of surprise and asked "Yes he's in room 647. I thought you kn-", and again I ran before she had time to finish.

When I reached room 647 I stared in shock at what I saw. It was a pale, skinny boy with brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to be more grey than usual. He had bags under his eyes and his face had lost most of its childish joy and was replaced by a face of sadness.

He looked so weak and breakable, I hardly recognized him.

I didn't know what to say, I was stunned. The door creaked a little, but enough to be noticed. Tenma looked up and saw me standing in the doorway. He looked shocked and for a long time we were both speechless.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He said nothing so I asked again "What are you doing here?". But still he said nothing. I walked over to the feet of the bed and looked at the medical report.

_Patiënt: __Tenma__, Matsakaze  
__Gender__: Male  
DOB: 6-2-1997  
__Diagnosed__with__:… _

I kept reading, my eyes glided over the paper as I read. I finished and looked at Tenma. "Why are you doing this to yourself?".

He remained silent. I sat down next to him and looked at him, trying to figure it out. Then the realization hit me "This is because of Aoi, isn't it?".

I saw a tear role down his cheek, not long after he burst into tears. I said nothing, I just let him cry it out. It was no secret to me that he and Aoi had been close, so that he cried over their departure seemed normal.

"Tsurugi, I miss her so much. You wouldn't understand how much it hurts." he said, while still crying his heart out.

"I do understand Tenma. She was your best friend, I know it sucks.".

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face. "No you don't, you don't understand. I loved her!" he yelled.

I was stunned. I didn't know he had such deep feelings for her. He was right I didn't understand the pain.

I sat down on the bed and I let him cry all the tears he had been bottling up since Aoi left, since he had not cried a single tear.

_**End Flashback**_

He had been so devastated by her leaving he had refused to eat, causing him to get really sick. Luckily I got him to eat again, saying that this was not the way and that if Aoi saw him like this she'd be really disappointed.

He got better and during his time at the hospital I often visited him with my brother, and he became like a brother to both me and Onii-chan.

But now that Aoi was back and apparently in love with him, I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk breaking his heart again.

**I'm not very happy about the first half, but it gets better and the middle. Anyway Please Review!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER BUT MUST READ

**Hello my dear readers.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been so busy lately that I just can't find the time to write. I will be taking a break from this story until my life cools down a bit (also I have NO inspiration), but down abandon this story yet. I'll update as soon as I have the time.**

**XXX Love D.**


	7. Kirino and Cathy

**Hey everyone! *Silence*. I deserved that. I'm really sorry for the late update! School has been so hectic lately. Anyway, since most of you guys liked the KirinoXOC so much, I will dedicate this chapter to that.**

**Disclaimer: Daniëlla does not own IE/IE Go/IE Go Chrono Stone. She does own her OC's Cathy, Sarina and Lizza.**

**Tenma's POV  
**There was definitely something Tsurugi wasn't telling me. I wasn't that naïve anymore. He was hiding something from me, and it had something to do with that girl. Jazmin.

She seems nice to everyone, but she acts kind of cold towards me. I wonder why. I never did anything to her, so why? Maybe she just doesn't like me.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by a screeching voice. "Idiot! How could you say that?!" Sarina, who was currently scowling Cathy, yelled .

Cathy looked very guilty "I didn't mean to, it just came out. I was just tired of all the secrets. I understand that she doesn't want to talk about her past after all the shit she's been through, but she just seems so happy here. It doesn't make sense!".

Sarina still seemed pretty upset, but she calmed down a bit. "Just apologize to her as soon as she gets back, kay?", and with that she turned around and walked away.

Cathy nodded and continued to look down with a sad expression.

Was what happened to her really that sad? Is that why she acts so cold towards me. … No, if that was it she would have acted the same way towards the others. But still, I can't help but feel that it has something to do with it.

**Cathy's POV**

Sarina's right, I am an idiot. I'm the worst friend ever. I look down at my lap when suddenly I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kirino smiling sympathetically at me.

He sits down next to me and says "I don't know the story behind all of this, but you should know that if there really are so many secrets, you are not a bad person for getting upset".

I looked away and said "You're just saying that to make me feel better.".

"Well you do look a lot cuter when you smile." He suddenly whispered, more to himself than to me. I blushed _'He called me cute!'_. I still looked away 'cause I didn't want him to see the rosy color on my cheeks. Little did I know he was blushing as well.

"Thank you." I whispered. He looked at me confused. "For what?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled "For comforting me of course.". He smiled back and for a moment we forgot all about the rest of the team and the girls.

'_He is so nice to me, maybe I do have a little thing for him'_

'_She is so sweet. Can it be that I have feelings for her?'_

All of a sudden Shindou walked up to us and said "Hey Cathy, there's Jazmin.". I looked behind me and sure enough, there were Jazz and Tsurugi walking in our direction.

"Thank you Shindou." I said before walking away to talk to Jazz.

When I was standing in front of her she opened her mouth to speak but I silenced her. "No. Let me say something first. Then you can yell and scream and hit me. Ok. I'm so sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have done that. I know that you have all the rights to not speak of your life here, and I shouldn't have blown up like that. If you hate me now I will understand that, but-", and before I was able to finish Jazz grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

She let go of me and said "Cathy, please shut up. You have done things a million times worse, and still I stayed by your side. Really, you're not getting rid of me that easily.".

Suddenly Cathy started to cry. I chuckled and patted her head. "You're such a cry baby.".

**Kirino's POV**

I watched as Cathy wiped away her tears and smile, she looked like an angel. A love-sick smile appeared on my face.

I stared at her for a few more seconds until I looked away and I was met by the smug smile of my best friend. "I must admit, she cute, totally your type.".

I blushed, "Shut up. It's not what you think.".

"Oh come on! You're really going to try denying it? Dude, it's SO obvious!" he laughed.

I sighed. "She is only here for the summer, so what chance do I have. It's not like with you and Akane, you guys live practically next to each other. She is always around.".

I suddenly smiled and said "Talking about hopeless romance, I still can't believe it took you seven years to figure out that Akane was in love with you. I mean come on! **That **was obvious, even in preschool everyone could see it.".

He blushed and I knew I had let the attention away from the Cathy situation. "Well it's not like I can read minds or anything! How was I suppose to know?".

I really had to fight the urge of slapping him just then, _'Really, dense much?'_. "You really didn't notice her always taking pictures of you? Or how she would always be around wherever we were? Or how she disliked that Okatsu girl? Or-".

"Ok I get it, I'm dense!" he said. I laughed at my best friends stupidity.

**That's it. I would have liked for it to be a little bit longer, but this is actually just a little side story. I hoped you liked it and please review!**

**XXX Love D.**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT!

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say I will stop writing stories for awhile. Don't worry though, It's just that it's almost summer and these few weeks of school have been very tough, and the next few weeks aren't gonna be much easier. Therefore I will take a break from writing. Also, I'm working on a book I wanna get published, so that takes up some of my time. C U L8R!**

**XXX Love D. **


End file.
